Crimson Combat
by slayerz69
Summary: An alternate universe from the Hellsign world.About the undead that broke lose by a machine. About a bunch of guys stopping it.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Combat "All Hell broke lose, literally..."

The year 2006.Peace.Harmony.Humans talking.Luaghing.Enjoying whatever they are doing.  
Bu what lies beyond the city of harmony? what happens outside of this harmonious country called Hope Hill?  
War.Poverty.Drought.Chaos.Terror.  
Humans outside live in fear, fear of dying. fear of being killed.Fear of being caught.Fear of everything.  
By whom?  
The Undead.  
Vampires,werewolves,zombies, basically every undead.  
An organization from Hope Hill is trying to protect the city from Hell.From these fiends.  
Too man victims who wnt outside the Hope Hill. Imposible to save them.  
Those attacked may get killed,or worse, tehy turn into the udnead.  
The undead are ever growing.  
And the organization are ever weakening.  
Divisions in other countries are weak.  
The story starts during the year of 2004.  
All because of one experiment.  
All because of one organization.  
All because of one accident.  
and Hell. 


	2. Chapter 1 Undead Within

Crimson Combat Chapter 1 - The Undead Within

Bright sunny morning. The year? 2004. The fateful day of July 3rd. The place called Area DEAD in Africa.

Aki: Really bright yeah? seems like a good day to spend with your family.  
Kenta: yeah...but today's the day where our experiment can be finally completed.  
Aki: yeah, then it's off to our families again.  
Kenta: yeah...

The company called Crimson Inc. Experimenting on reviving the dead.  
In the experiment room...AKi,Genki and Kenta are tryign to revive a dead person.

Aki: ready guys? this will be the results of our hard work,  
Kenta: Switch on the switch

Kenta turned on the switch and a machine starts to rumble..

Aki : Cross our fingers everybody.  
Genki: Hope this works..

Suddenly, the light flickers on and off...and a red glow emerges from the machine...and the room suddenly turned so cold, and so red...

Aki: What's happening?  
Kenta: rggghh!my body...pain...

Kenta rolled on the floor,moaning...

Genki: Kenta! argghh! my body...i feel weird Aki: Kenta! Genki! my head, feels strange...

Aki collapsed on the floor, and a portal appeared beside the machine and pour out undeads of all kinds, Werewolves,zombies,vampires.  
The dead person they tried to revive sits up and starts to laugh.

: Hahahahahaha! Foolish humans! We have been released from our Hell prison thanks to you dumb humans, and now you are turning into undeads just like us, and serve me, Nemesis!  
Aki: Nemesis...? That name..rings a bell...but where have i heard it?  
Genki: argghhh! the pain!  
Kenta: hehehehehehe,great to see you Nemesis-sama.  
Nemesis: yes, to see you too...my faithful servants of the Dead, and especially you two, Temujin and Shadow.  
KentaTemujin : This human body makes a great host, and soon this human soul will be no more!  
GenkiShadow: Hahahaha...yes...

Aki fainted.  
When Aki woke up,the place was in a disarray, the machine was burnt and the portal is nowhere to be seen, so is Nemesis and his two friends.

Aki: I released...monsters...what have I done?

Aki punched the wall and a big hole was made.

Aki: huh? what the? what am i? Aki tried to carry the burnt machine, with little difficulty..

Aki: Have i gained super strength? i have ..fangs, that means i have turned into a vampire!

: Yes...

Aki: who's there?  
Alucard: the great Alucard.  
Aki: Alucard? wait, it sounds like,...it can't be.  
Alucard: Figured out who i am so soon eh?well,guess i will have to work with you to stop those goons.  
Aki: But, have i really gained that much power?  
Alucard: That machine of yours, turned you into a vampire, a true, pure vampire.  
Aki: Then, i will rename myself, as a protector from those undeads, i will call myself...Kai...Kai Crimson!  
Alucard: Suit yourself, we gotta try to contain those freaks in this country at all costs Kai: I will, I will try my best sir! 


	3. Chapter 2 Death of Two

Crimson Combat Chapter 2 - Death of Two

Daisuke: Move out!Move out!  
Kageyama: Area secured sir!  
Daisuke: Good! Get into your positions everybody! Kageyama! Stay behind with me!  
Kageyama: Sir!  
Kagami: They are approaching sir!  
Daisuke: Attack with caution! Abandon member if his bitten by undead, kill him wherever possible!  
Kagami: ...Sir!  
Ken: Ready for this Kagami?  
Kagami: you bet!

Just then, the door broke open and werewolves and zombies poured in

Werewolves: OUUUUUUUUU!  
Kagami: Take this Hell fiend! Yaaaaaaa!

Kagami shoots his special machinegun with bullets that can penetrate through any undead's hearts. Some undeads fell but more are pouring in.

Daisuke: There are a hell of a lot of undeads today. Time to take out the RPG! Down everybody!

Daisuke took out the RPG and shoots at the undead ...The area explodes, but zombies still crawled through, and some werewolves survived.  
A werewolf jumped and gnaw into Ken's neck.

Kagami: Ken!  
Ken: Kagami!HELLLLPPPPP!  
Kagami: Ken! Damn! Take this!

Kagami shoot his gun directly into the werewolves head.

Kagami: Ken!You all right?  
Ken: I ...guess so...my body feels weird.  
Kagami: glad you are all right, no serious injuries...lucky you Kageyama: Get away from there Kagami!  
Kagami: What? I thought..

Ken turned into a werewolf and tried to bite Kagami but Kageyama shot Ken.

Kageyama: That was close !  
Kagami: Ken!

But Ken was already lying among his pool of blood...

Kagami: ..Ke...Ken.  
Kageyama: Let's get outta here Kagami! The other team will handle them!  
Kagami: But..Ken, i need to bury.  
Kageyama: Let's get out of here now!  
Daisuke: What are you waiting for? we need to get out of here now! The undeads are still...

Daisuke was attacked from behind by a werewolf.

Kageyama: damn,and im out of ammo too...Captain Daisuke.  
Kagami: ...shit,im out of ammo...

Just when the werewolf was about to attack, a mysterious figure appeared and killed the werewolf with one blow.

Stranger: Get out of here, both of you! it's not safe here!  
Kageyama: Let's go Kagami!  
Kagami: yes.  
kagami and Kageyama ran out of the mansion and into the brightly lit village.It was nearing dawn.

Stranger: The undead, are getting stronger and more of them are attacking...damn,...

Kagami and Kageyama made it to the village, and the rest of their teammates are waiting for them.

Yuki: Kageyama! where's Daisuke-taisho?  
Kageyama: Dead. So is Ken.  
Kagami: .  
Yuki: Man,we have to abandon this place, we can't even protect it anymore.  
Kageyama: ahh..luckily it's dawn, let's head back before it's too late yuki: yeah...

The battle to protect the last part of Africa that is not inhabited by the undead was an utter failure.  
The Organization wasn't able to protect Africa. The organization called Duel Crimson.Led by Kai Crimson and his friend Alucard.  
This battle happened during the month of July, 3rd day, 2005, a year after the freak incident.

One year later.  
Musashi: AHHH! sure feels great to be suntanning.  
Ichigo: You can say that again..the beach is great, the sun is great,even the girls looks great Musashi: All you can think about is girls...you pervert!  
Ichigo: wel,no one can resist girls right? hehe Musashi: yeah.  
Stranger: Hey you guys, don't think that all your fun and excitement will last forever. One day, you will lose it and suffer.  
Musashi: Who are you?  
Stranger: I'm Kagami. Just be on your lookout...they might be coming for us sooner or later.  
Musashi: yeah,right Ichigo: You are babbling nonsense dude!  
Kagami: Nonsense to you, haha, but they will surely..come.  
Musashi: Who will?  
Kagami: The Undead.  
Ichigo: Crap!  
Kagami: Suit yourself, see you around...if they attack you don't come crying to me.  
Ichigo: Tch.  
Musashi: the...undead... 


End file.
